


Sweet Continuation

by Camfield



Series: Salvation [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Breastfeeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: Waking up in the commander’s bed had become a pattern.It’d started with that mission, but there hadn’t been an end, at least... not yet there hadn’t, and Jesse was more and more optimistic each day that maybe there wouldn't be for a while.He’d woken cleaned up and rested, and granted a day off, something that was just about unheard of unless you were sick as a dog or in the medical bay. He was neither, but he enjoyed lounging around for the whole morning.





	Sweet Continuation

Waking up in the commander’s bed had become a pattern.

It’d started with that mission, but there hadn’t been an end, at least... not yet there hadn’t, and Jesse was more and more optimistic each day that maybe there wouldn't be for a while.

He’d woken cleaned up and rested, and granted a day off, something that was just about unheard of unless you were sick as a dog or in the medical bay. He was neither, but he enjoyed lounging around for the whole morning.

Afternoon brought the startings of discomfort, and he realized that there wouldn’t be time to replace his pump before he’d have to express at least some of the milk. He’d never been very good at doing it by hand, but it’d suffice until he could have another purchased. Jesse hadn’t counted on Reyes walking in on him settling himself back in the bed with a towel lifted from his private bathroom.

Or the way his eyes zeroed in on exposed nipples before flicking up to the outlaw’s face.

That eyebrow had been raised, and he’d offered his help as if in passing. Just, of course, until Jesse’s new pump got there.

Uncertainty had flickered across the tan face, eyes wary as they passed from his commander to the door and back, but he couldn’t help but recall the day before and how good it had felt. How much it had sated him not only in the release of pressure but within his whole body. How it’d felt good. Right.

So he agreed, shifting back on the bed and waiting as Reyes kicked off boots and shed his harness and belt before sitting alongside the younger man and shifting to lay down within the waiting cradle of his arms. The lack of urgency was... somehow more tense then he’d expected, and when the brush of that goatee was against his pectoral he almost curled in on himself. Adjusting the commander’s head in the crook of his elbow and almost holding his breath, eyes unable to look as he waited for the mouth to press against him.

It hadn’t, and as his stomach had quivered he’d felt a hand stroke along his jaw, directing his chin down so he could look at Reyes.

“...you don’t have to do this, Jesse. It’s your body, your choice.”

Breath shuddered out of him, but he didn’t release his hold on the dark head. Instead, he swallowed hard and breathed out a rough breath of air. 

“I know. Jus’... y’know, ain’t somethin’ I expected... never really wanted no one t’know.”

Another breath, and his lashes lowered to cover all but a sliver of that dark brown hue, a hint of something that might have been a smile tucked into the corner of his mouth. Almost sad, like he was remembering something that hurt too much to share out loud.

“If it had t’be someone... glad it was ya.”

He could feel the pressure within, but he was still too tense for the let down to start without some kind of help, so he cupped his pectoral and set his jaw, working the underside of the muscle with firm, gentle fingers. The movement making the nipple stroke along Reyes’ lips, and taking that as the permission it was, he obediently opened his mouth to cover the whole of the areola and suck on it firmly.

Jesse hissed, but brought the man in closer. He remembered the relief, the soft pleasure that had come with this the previous day. He wanted... he wanted that again. 

The mouth worked slowly, the cowboy’s body trying to release at the same time his mind was holding him tense. It wasn’t until he felt fingertips brush his eyelids that he realized that he’d screwed them shut and with a whoosh of shuddering breath, he opened them and forcibly released that tension out.

One drop, then two. A slow start that finally began to trickle into a stream of thin milk that he could feel every time the commander... Gabriel, suckled.

Slowly.

Slowly he relaxes. 

Slowly, slowly he sinks back into the pillows.

And finally, finally he lets this just happen, hand brushing back hair and stroking along jaw in a hesitant touch that lingers and pets more confidently the longer they stay pressed together.

After Jesse is empty, warm and sleepy, he’s tucked back into the bed and left there as Reyes leaves to work again.

He’d be upset, but the next day is the same... if a little less tense, a little less awkward.

Even when he goes back to training the day after that, when he’s sure that whatever they’re doing, this arrangement, will end, he’s nudged back to Reyes’ quarters in the early afternoon and it happens a third time. 

This time, he croons softly to the man in his arms, the chemicals his brain producing too strong to pass over now that the fear is gone. It’s the first time he says Gabriel’s name somewhere in the haze of nursing and soft feelings.

And so it goes. 

The first time he settles and beckons the man over.

The first time he kisses the dark forehead before they come together.

The first time he catches Gabriel clutching at him.

The first time he wipes away a dribble of milk from the side of those gentle lips.

Each first is a barrier broken, until he honestly isn’t sure if this is an arrangement or an exchange. Until it suddenly doesn’t matter anyway, because he knows Gabriel does this because he wants to, but also because he gets just as much out of it as Jesse does.

That’s what keeps him coming back, even long after he gets a new pump delivered.


End file.
